When the Fire Burned Out
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends? :
1. I didn't tell them anything

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

I kneeled down behind the bush, next to Naruto, watching as the sand-nin walked by.

"Where do you thing they're going?" Naruto whispered loudly. I elbowed him in the rubs, he let out a squeal of pain.

"Obviously they're going to Tsunade's office!" I told him. "This is stupid." I muttered. "If you want to know so bad, just ask Tsunade. She can't resist you."

"She won't tell me." His face fell into a pout.

"Tell you what?" A female voice asked from behind us. We both spun around quickly. Temari was kneeling behind us.

"Nothing, I apologize for my teammates incompetence, Temari-San." I muttered, standing up and stretching.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Naruto demanded, grabbing her by her collar. Her eyes narrowed as she slapped away his hand.

"Watch it kid." Her eyes flashed dangerously. I gave Naruto a warning glance. "I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?" I asked, now curious. She smiled at me.

"Well, curious leaf ninja, that is what I'm here to find out." Temari began to walk away. No sooner did two ANBU officers take her place. Temari turned around, eyes wide. "I didn't tell them anything."

"We know." One said impatiently. "We were listening."

"Now, why don't you hurry along to Hokage-Sama's office." The other suggested.

"Fine, fine. I'm going, see." Temari winked at us and walked off.

"Now you two. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. We have a mission for you."

"A mission?" I raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with the sand-nin?" I asked.

"Perhaps in the near future." One said nodding.

"SO what's the mission?" Naruto demanded, excited. Since the Akatsuki scare with Gaara, things had been dead in the leaf village.

"we need you to gather—" One started.

"A group of S-class ninja!" Naruto shouted. "All right!"

"Naruto shut up. Please continue ANBU-Sama." I said, nodding at the officer.

"No. Not quite. We want you to gather the following people: Hyuuga, Neji. Hyuuga Hinata. Nara, Shikamaru. Yamanaka, Ino. Tenten and Sai."

"Got it." I said, memorizing the names.

"And hurry. They are all to meet at Tsunade's office with enough supplies to last at least a week, but not so much that it will slow them down. Be there before sunset." I nodded sharply, and the two ANBU officers disappeared.

"Sweet." Naruto shouted. "Let's go!" I followed Naruto up the busy streets, as he fought his way through crowds of people. He suddenly turned around towards me. "Who were we supposed to find again?" I groaned.

"Follow me baka." I shoved in front of him. "We'll go to the Hyuuga residence first. Try to kill two birds with one stone."

"I've done that before!" Naruto shouted, launching into a ridiculous tale that eventually ended when we reached the Hyuuga's front door. I knocked sharply twice, and a small pale-eyed girl answered the door.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Hello. I'm Haruno Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto. We're looking for Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Neji?" I said softly, trying to ignore her rude tone.

"Hold on." She disappeared for a moment, Neji and Hinata returned at the door. Neji had his long hair down, wearing a white robe. Hinata was wearing a red dinner dress.

"Sakura. Naruto." Neji said, smiling.

"H-h-hey Sakura. N-n-Naruto." Hinata blushed.

"Wow, Hinata you look gorgeous." I gushed smiling. "What's the occasion?" Her blush deepened.

"It's my b-b-birthday." She smiled.

"Wow. I'm sorry then. Happy birthday! You have a mission." I tried to make my voice sound excited. I failed.

"Oh, t-t-thanks Sakura. What's t-t-he mission?" Hinata asked.

"Well. We don't know yet. We were told to get this group of people they gave us together to meet at Tsunade's office by sundown. You both need supplies to last a week or longer, but not so much that it will slow you down." I paused. "It has to do with the Sand Ninja." I added quickly. Neji nodded calmly. Hinata bit her lip. "Hurry, please."

"Wait." Neji said quickly. "Who else is going, we'll round up some."

"Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sai." I told him smiling. "Me and baka will get Ino and Sai, if you could get the others…I still have to pack." Neji nodded.

"See you soon." Naruto said smiling. "And happy birthday Hinata!" I thought the poor girl was going to faint, her face was redder than her dress.

"T-t-th-thank you N-Naruto." She bit her lip harder. I grabbed Naruto and spun him around, we began our epic journey to the flower shop to find Ino, and then to Sai's apartment. Sai decided to join us, since it only took him a few seconds to pack, and he joined us as we walked towards Naruto's apartment, and my house. We walked Naruto to the door, reminding him to be there before sunset several times. Sai and I had become very good friends, I was teaching him what was and wasn't socially acceptable. He was a faster learner and over the course of time found many new friends in Kohana. Especially among the female citizens. He was the new Sasuke. I swallowed hard. Sai looked over at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding open the door to my house. I nodded in reply, pushing _his _name to the back of my mind.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I quickly recovered. "It's starting to get late, I better hurry." I walked into my room, my mom smiled at Sai as he followed me. Sai had come to the door several times with his books about socialization to ask her and I questions. He sat down on my bed watching as I through a small bag onto his lap. "Hold that open please." I tossed in a pair of silk pajamas, my toothbrush, some random make-up, a hairbrush, some sweat pants, gloves, a few tank tops and some personals. I didn't have to worry about Sai being embarrassed, yet at least, we were working on that.

"I have a question." Sai murmured. "About….love." I looked up at him quickly, suddenly afraid the time we spent together had led him in the wrong direction. He saw my wide eyes and laughed. A real laugh. "Not about you and I. That…Hinata girl, pale-eyes. Does she have feelings for Naruto-kun?" I started laughing.

"You're improving." I told him. "And yeah, it's so obvious. I mean, it's sad if you pick up on it and Naruto doesn't." Sai nodded in agreement.

"And…how does Naruto feel about her?" Sai pressed. I wondered why he cared.

"With Naruto it's hard to tell." I explained, "He's so oblivious to the world around him, I don't even know if he notices girls." I laughed at that.

"I don't think that's true. He notices you." I blushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my back to him to grab a weapons sharpener and a medical kit.

"Now you are the oblivious one. Naruto had a crush on you since the day he met you. You had to have noticed." I bit my lip.

"No…I never did. I was to busy trying to get…_his_ attention. I feel bad now. But, still I do not return the feeling. I love Naruto…more as a brother. Like you." I told him, uncomfortable.

"I understand. You should try to get Naruto to notice Hinata." He smiled at me. I laughed, but it was shallow. I was thinking about Sasuke now. That wasn't good. Distractions.

"I should. Would you be willing to help?" I asked, trying to force a smile. He noticed.

"Your smile doesn't reach your eyes. Are you thinking about him again?" I nodded, biting my lip again. I must have looked like Hinata. He quickly tried to change the subject for my benefit. "Of course I'd be willing to help." I smiled, for real this time. "Are you ready?" He asked, zipping up my bag and handing it to me. I took it and slung it over my shoulder.

"Thanks. Let's go." I helped him up off my bed, and he followed me quietly into the kitchen. "Hey mom, I have to go on a mission, I love you, and I'll see you in about a week." I gave her a quick hug.

"Okay hunny, be careful. You too Sai." She said, waving us out the door. We saw the sun was starting to set so we quickly ran to the Hokage's office.


	2. I volunteer to share a bed with whomever

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

By Sunset, we had al shuffled into Tsunade's office, leaning against the walls, awkwardly standing, and some even sitting. Tsunade walked in a few minutes later, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry to call you all here on such short notice." She nodded at the Sand Ninja. "Especially you three. And Hinata of course, on her birthday." Hinata's face turned red again. "This mission id very important, the fate of both our village, and the sand village depends on its success. For this mission, Sakura and Gaara will be the team leaders. Naruto, you will be the negotiator. Sai, I need you to record anything and everything that happens onj tthis mission, since it is a matter of "national" security. Everyone else, just do what you do." Tsunade drabbled on.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama, but, oy, what's the mission?" Ino asked impatiently, "You never got to the point."

"Well…" Tsunade paused, looking at me. I closed my eyes, fearing the next words out of her mouth. The look on her dace could only mean one thing. "We've gotten more information on Sasuke Uchiha." I felt myself pale.

"But…Tsunade-Sama!" I choked out. "I-I thought we were giving up, we decided this was what he wanted!" Sai hesitantly reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently. I gripped it, trying not to lose it.

"Sakura- you don't understand. Sasuke broke into my office last night, and stole some very important documents, regarding both our village, and the Sand." She looked at Gaara. "For this I am sorry Gaara-Sama."

"We understand the situation, Tsunade-Sama, Sasuke-Uchiha is a very dangerous ninja, and no one could have predicted the event, you said the ANBU officers didn't get here in time, they only saw him leaving and couldn't catch up." Gaara murmured

"Thank you for you're help, Ninja of the Sand, we have reason to believe Sasuke Uchiha has been trained in forbidden jutsu." Tsunade added. I gulped.

"It's no problem at all." Gaara said. I noticed he had a pleasant husky voice.

"Tsunade-Sama…" I hesitated, "Do you know where…" I couldn't bring myself to say the name. "_He _is exactly?" I asked cringing. I squeezed Sai's hand a little harder.

"No, we just have an informant to meet up with, which brings me to my next order of business. You will be meeting this informant at a formal restaurant." She gestured at Shizune, who began to pass out small bundles with our names on them. "You have a team of… and odd number I believe, so I'm sending Shizune with you. You are to meet the informant at the SwingStep, at 6:30 tomorrow. Gaara-Sama, you will have to alter your appearance somehow, as you are easily recognized among the villages. And Shikamaru, I will leave this with you." She handed Shikamaru a wad of money. "That is all, after you meet the informant, the rest is up to you. You are to find Sasuke Uchiha, and do anything necessary to get the documents back. Anything." She repeated. "And in no way is this a retrieval mission, you either kill him, or take him captive." She looked directly at me, I could feel how pale my face was. "Do you understand?" I felt like I was going to pass out. I nodded, eyes closed to hold back the tears. "You are all dismissed. Hurry everyone."

"Sakura. If I am to record this mission, I am going to need both my hands to work." Sai said smiling. I looked down, realizing I was crushing his hand.

"I'm so sorry." I said, dropping his hand, color returning to my face. My other hand was gripping the package Shizune had given me. I dropped to the floor, unzipping my bag and shoving it in.

"You're Sakura right?" The husky voice asked. I looked up to see a redheaded Kazekage. I nodded, standing up quickly. To quickly, I started to fall back down, light-headed. Gaara caught me with one arm and steadied me, obviously looking me over to see if I was fit to be a ninja. I blushed again.

"Uh. Yeah, thank you Gaara-Sama." I mumbled picking my bag off the floor.

"Please drop the formal ending." He said sighing. "For this mission we are equals, remember?" I nodded, blushing. "Weren't you close to Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. For the second time today the color drained from my face. His eyes widened. "Are you okay?" I tried to nod, but I couldn't force myself to move. Sasuke had been a forbidden topic in my mind for so long, now the walls were down and I had nothing to hold me up. "Is she okay?" He demanded, looking at Sai.

"She doesn't like to hear _his _name." Sai said, looking worriedly at me. I looked up with him, with a pained expression. "Or say it. This is all very hard for her."

"I am sorry Sakura-Chan." Gaara said slowly. "Are you sure this isn't too much for you, do you want Tsunade to find you a replacement?" He obviously didn't want my emotions in the way of his mission. I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine, really Gaara-Sama. Thank you for your concern, but we need to get moving." I paused, trying to find my voice again, "Come on everyone, we have a mission to do." Sai smiled at my quick recovery. I smiled too, but I know what he was thinking. It didn't reach my eyes.

***

A few hours later we reached a hotel near the restaurant. Shikamaru walked to the front desk, booking a single room with two queen-sized beds. The only room left. Ino looked at me impatiently, like it was my fault.

"Excuse me sir." I said, looking at the clerk, "You can see we have a few extra people, could you send us up as many of those fold up cot beds as you can, A.S.A.P.?" I asked, a flirtatious smile crossing my lips. He smiled back.  
"Of sure Madame, right away." He said, writing the order down and handing it to the bellboy. I thanked him politely, and we walked up to our room.

"So. Miss Sakura, what are our sleeping arrangements?" Ino demanded as the bellboy loaded the beds into the room. I gave her a dirty look before answering.

"Well. I'll volunteer to share a bed with whomever. I figure we can fir three people on the big beds, that takes care of 6, then 2 on each small bed, and two on the fold-out couch, that takes care of everyone. I took a seat on one of the large beds. Everyone just kind-of stood awkwardly, looking at the beds.

"Hey, Tenten, do you want to share a bed?" Ino asked, patting one of the small beds. Tenten nodded and sat with her on it. Everyone else followed suit. Shizune and Temari grabbed a bed together, Naruto and Kankuro and Shikamaru grabbed the other big bed, Neji and Hinata decided to share a bed because they were cousins, leaving Sai, Gaara and I to the big bed. I didn't mind, Gaara seemed to have less emotion than Sai did, and Sai and I had shared a bed before.

"We'll take turns in the bathroom. Girls, then boys?" I volunteered. Everyone seemed to agree, and we all grabbed our bags and shuffled into the large hotel bathroom. A few girls took turns in the shower, I was going to wait until morning, I had already taken a shower today. I simply brushed my hair and my teeth and listened to the other girls gossip.

"Sakura!" Ino gushed on, while blow drying her hair, "You are soooo lucky. Both Sai, and Gaara are gorgeous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Blondie, shut up, that's my brother" Temari said, tossing a rolled up towel at her. I snickered and Ino shot me a dirty look. I set my bag down on a small table in the bathroom and pulled out my pajamas. I blushed realizing what I had grabbed. It was a pretty black number, a low cut tank top, with a pair of shorts, something cute for a sleepover, but not to wear while in bed with two guys on a mission. Ino strolled over.

"Oh, Sakura is that the set I got you?" She giggled, "Deciding to play up the eyes a little. Who are you after in this group." My eye twitched. She knew I hadn't dated since Sasuke left. I stood there silently trying to control my anger and not hit her. Last thing I needed to do was be on Ino's bad side. I shrugged and quickly changed into the pajamas, secretly glad I had shaved my legs this morning. I walked out, feeling exposed, and kicked my bag under the bed. Kankuro whistled, then smiled at me. I flicked him off, Gaara snickered. I looked at him, did…did Gaara just laugh? That had to be a sign of the apocalypse. I shook my head, shrugging it off and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sai.

"So. Are you recording this for Tsunade?" I asked teasingly, looking at the odd sleeping arrangements. He smiled.

"No, I don't think this was quite what Tsunade-Sama was talking about." I laughed.

"Oh. Well, it is quite interesting." I could feel Naruto staring at us; he obviously hadn't noticed Sai's change in character before now.

"I painted something this morning." Sai said suddenly. I smiled at him.

"Can I see it?" I asked, looking at his bag. "Did you bring it?" I remembered something; "Did you name it?" I added. He nodded.

"Yes, to all three." He said proudly. That was one of the things he said when we first met, that he never named his pieces, that leaded him to telling us that he had no emotions. I grinned wider as he pulled it out of his bag. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was a painting of a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree, standing in the middle of a lone field, the petals were raining down, covering the field in a pink blanket.

"Oh Sai." I said, it was so beautiful, it couldn't be real. "Wha'd you name it?" I looked around noticing that there weren't many people in the room, I vaguely remembered the girls and guys switching places and the girls going to the buffet downstairs. He looked embarrassed.

"I…I named it after you, because you were my first friend, you accepted me even before Naruto did, you helped me become human." He looked down.

"That's…like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I admitted blushing.

"You know Sakura, I think of you as my sister." He told me. I smiled, I thought of him as my brother, since I never had one.

"Thank you Sai." I said, looking around again. "You should probably go change and stuff," I told him, we have a big day tomorrow." He nodded and walked into the bathroom. I moved to the center of the bed and closed my eyes. I hoped Sai would hurry back, I needed him here to keep me in one piece. I wonder if that was why Tsunade sent him on the mission. I would have to ask her later. I slowly drifted to sleep, barely noticing when Gaara and Sai slid into bed on either side of me, or when Sai moved the blankets up over me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm actually having fun with this story, so please review in stuff so I don't lose interest… :]


	3. The sound of malechatter

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence

I awoke with a start to the sound of male-chatter. I cracked open my eyes, and noticed the girls weren't in the room. The guys were sitting around, lounging on the beds.

"Dude. Some of the chicks here are fucking hot." I recognized Kankuro's voice. "I mean, that Ino, what would you rate her on a scale of 1-10?" I opened one eye again, waiting for their answers.

"I don't know, like a 9," Naruto answered grinning, "That's purely on looks though, she's really annoying."

"I suppose…just in looks, a 7." Neji shook his head smugly.

"Seriously?" Kankuro shook his head, "I'd give her at least a…10."I bit my lip to hold back a snicker. "Now, what about the sexy pink-haired chick?"

"Sakura?" Naruto demanded. "A 10, no doubt." I noticed Sai give me a smug look, he noticed I was a wake, and I gave him a curt nod, a blush covering my face.

"I'd give her a 9." Shikamaru sighed. "She seems troublesome though." Kankuro snorted.  
"That's totally why you're not all over my sister all the time."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you have a thing for Temari." Kankuro said, crossing his arms. Shikamaru just shook his head, a faint blush on his face.

"Neji." Shikamaru said, changing the subject, "Sakura?"

"Hmmm. An 8." Neji said, face stiff. I could feel my face grow red, I pulled the blankets up slightly to hide my cheeks

"I say…a 10." Gaara said in his husky voice. I noticed the strange look that Kankuro through at him.

"Yeah, me too." Kankuros furrowed his brow, "How about…" The game went on for several more minutes, Temari got an average of 8, Tenten a 7, Ino a 9, Shizune an 8.

"Who are we forgetting?" Kankuro said, looking at the beds, "Oh, the quiet one. Um…"

"Hinata." Naruto said, smiling. "I'd give her a 9." I gave Sai a sly wink.

"She's too quiet." Kankuro said, frowning. "Like an 8…" I listened to the manly banter for a few more minutes, closing my eyes. I was about to get out of bed when Kankuro caught my attention.  
"So, Gaara, do you have a thing for Sakura-Chan?" Kankuro asked, grinning at his brother. I opened my eyes, watching Gaara's face carefully.

"Of course not." A blush crossed his dark features, "I do not know Sakura-Chan."

"But you think she's hot."  
"I believe we all think she's rather attractive." Kankuro rolled his eyes at that.

"Sure, sure." Kankuro said, looking at me. I decided to spare Gaara the embarrassment, to get out of bed. I rolled over and slowly sat up.  
"Morning guys." I hopped out of bed and walked over to the circle of guys. I took the empty space between Sai and Neji. Everyone smiled warmly at me; I could still feel the faint blush on my cheeks.

"Morning Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, grinning.

"Where are the other females?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was already 3; I had slept in.

"They went down to the Spa to get ready, they said 'more showers, free makeovers.'" Naruto said, pointing downstairs. "They said for you to catch up with them later." I shook my head. Girls would be girls.

"Well, I'm going to use the bathroom here, if you don't mind, I'll only be a second." I told them standing up and grabbing my bag. I walked into the bathroom without waiting for a reply, and shut the door carefully.

"DAMN. That girl has some nice ass legs." Kankuro said, as soon as the door closed. I choked back a giggle and quickly got into the shower. It was supposed to be a quick one, but the water just felt too good, and who knows when I would have an actual shower again. I took my time, before eventually stepping out. I slid on a pair of black lace panties¹ and a strapless bra. I opened up the package from Tsunade and dumped out the contents. A pair of 4 inch green stiletto heels, a matching clutch purse, and a strapless green dress that came to about mid-thigh, a little to short for my taste. I put the clothes on grudgingly, and did a light make-up job, foundation, eyeliner, and a mauve lipstick only. I tossed everything else into the bag, and was about to crumple up the bag the dress came in, when I noticed a note lazily scrawled on the side.

"_**Sakura,**_

**In case I forget to mention it at the mission briefing, I have been drinking a little, so I may forget, when you arrive at the restaurant, everyone will have to be posing as non-conspicuous couples, Gaara and Sakura will be one of the six couples, and will go to the reservations under the last name "Smith." Everyone else can team up, boy-girl, as you and Gaara-Sama see fit. They will all be led to assorted tables under the reservations of the names, "Doe", "Izumi", "Deer", "Christen", and "White". Thank you, and be careful. **

**-Tsunade-Sama "**

I frowned at the paper and shook my head. I returned to the mirror and pulled my hair into a ponytail, with my bangs framing my face. I grabbed the paper and my bag and walked out of the bathroom. I stumbled, testing out the heels, before sitting on the edge of a bed, to save myself any more embarrassment. Kankuro made a few comments that counted as sexual harassment before I tossed the bag to Naruto.

"There was a note on the side." I explained, "From Tsunade." Naruto read it out loud, laughing at the drinking part.

"Ooh." Kankuro said, grinning at Gaara. "Your first date!" Gaara yanked an alarm clock out of the wall and tossed it at Kankuro's head. I snickered.

"So, who are you guys hoping to be paired up with?" I asked, conversationally. I realized Naruto's face had fallen. I realized he had hoped to be with me.

"Oh. That sexy Ino chick, definitely." Kankuro said, winking at me. I laughed.  
"I figured." I told him. I looked over at Neji who was biting his lip. He met my gaze.  
"I swear to god if any of you repeat this I will cheerfully beat you to death…" Neji warned, "But I actually have feelings for Tenten."

"Wow." I said, grinning at him. "That was deep." He chuckled. "So, we'll do Neji and Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru." I noticed Shikamaru try to hide a smile. "Kankuro and Ino, Sai and Shizune…If that's okay." Sai shrugged. "And Naruto and Hinata." I sent another wink in Sai's direction. "I'll go get the girls, and you guy's get ready." I ordered, stumbling out the door in the heels. Or should I say, "hells". I made a hand sign and carefully teleported down the stairs without hazard, and swung open the door to the Spa. The girls were sitting around inside, already ready.

Ino was wearing an eccentric electric blue dress that belonged on a runway. It was way to short, and was paired with knee high 4-inch heeled boots, also in electric blue. The dress was spaghetti strap, with a low squared neckline. Her long blonde hair swung loosely around her waist.

Temari was wearing a deep burgundy dress as short as Ino's with a v-neck that dipped down to her bell-button, and matching stilettos. She had her shoulder length hair loose around her face.

Hinata had a floor-length light pink number with a low neckline that showed some clevage, it tied behind the neck, and she had matching low heels. I noticed someone had forced makeup onto her. She looked gorgeous.

Tenten's dress was similar to Hinata's but a light brown and matching stilettos. Her long wavy brown hair was down, for the first time I had ever seen.

Shizune, last but not least, looked amazing, she had a simple short black dress with slits up the side, a plunging neck-line, and knee high black boots.

"Hey girls." I mumbled, jealous that I didn't look like them. "We had to pick dates, I paired you all up." I informed them. They all started gushing at once, demanding whom they were going with, except for Shizune and Hinata. "Shut up and I'll tell you." That shut them up. "Neji and Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru, Kankuro and Ino, Sai and Shizune, Naruto and Hinata, and Gaara and I." I told them. Hinata's face was red as a tomato, but everyone seemed pleased. "Now let's go upstairs so I can give everyone their reservations."

***

¹ The² word "Panties" makes me laugh, but the word itself just seems, so Sakura…

² When I wrote the word "The" just now, Word, asked me to change it to "the", and when I did, it asked me to change "the" back to "The". A mistake or a worm hole in reality?

Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A wonderful caricature of intimacy

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

Disclaimer: I realize I forgot it before, I don't own anything. And the song used in this chapter is called Build God Then We'll Talk by Panic! At the Disco

We walked over to the restaurant, carefully stashing our bags in a tree. We were all armed with $50 each, and a kunai on each of our persons, carefully hidden. We stepped through the door, in our carefully chosen pairs, Gaara and I leading the group, as a show of intimacy, our fingers were intertwined, as like most of the other couples, except Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had his arm draped around her shoulders. Her face was bright red, and I was deathly afraid she was going to pass out. We all gave the waiters our reservation names, and were all lead to random tables around the restaurant.

Gaara and I were lead to a small empty table in the dimly lit back area of the restaurant. Gaara pulled out one of the chairs for me, before taking the one text to me.

"Hello my name is Fujimoto, I'll be your server for the evening, can I get you two something to drink while you're waiting for the other two in your party?" A handsome blue haired male asked, smiling down at us.

"Yes please, could we see your drink menu?" I asked kindly.

"Oh course ma'am, here you go." He handed one to both Gaara and I. I studied it for a few seconds before handing it back to him.

"What is your wine of the day?" I asked, smiling.

"Elyse C'est Si Bon, Madam, it's $4.99 a glass, but for $40.00, I'll bring the bottle to the table." I looked at Gaara,

"Do you want the wine love?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Sure dear." He winked at me.

"We'll take the bottle sir, thank you." Gaara handed him back the menu, and snickered as the waiter strolled away.

"_Do you want the wine, love?_" He asked mocking me. I laughed.

"I was trying to sound convincing." I grinned.

"That was horribly fake." Gaara said shaking his head.

"Well, sorry, I'll do better." I said, leaning towards him, and pressing my lips to his softly. "Oh honey, will you marry me"? I asked laughing, "Do you want me to get on my knees?" Gaara laughed despite the blush on his face.

_It's these substandard motels on the corner of 4__th__ and_

_Fremont Street._

_Appealing only because they are just that unappealing _

_Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering. _

"Why, hello Gaara-Sama. And, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name, but I know I've met you before." My blood ran cold as soon as I heard the voice. I looked up to see the chair being pulled out, and Orochimaru filled it, across from me. Next to him sat a young girl.

"Sakura." I said, calmly, despite the fact my heart was thumping wildly with panic.

"Ah yes, you were with the young Uchiha, when I gave him my gift." I cringed at his name, even though the walls were already down.

_The rooms have a bit of asbestos,_

_And maybe just a dash of formaldehyde. _

_And the habit of decomposing,_

_Right before your very eyes. _

"What are you doing here? Is this a trap?" I demanded, my hand instinctively reached moved to my neck, above where the kunai was hidden between my breast.

"Calm down kunoichi." The female said, catching a glimpse of the kunai. I gave Gaara a quick glance.

"If this comes to a fight, we won't be able to win." I warned him in a low voice. I wished Sai were here so he would hold my hand to keep me from falling apart.

"No, no, Sakura-chan, Gaara-Sama, we are not here to fight you, only to give you information about Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru said, smiling. The waiter arrived with the wine, setting it down on the table with four glasses. I grabbed the bottle and poured Gaara and I a glass quickly, then handed it to Orochimaru. He smiled and poured himself a glass. "But first, are you two really a couple? How…odd." I shook my head.

"We're all just playing our parts." I said, sipping the wine, trying to seem casual, but inside I was ripping apart at the seams.

_Along with the people inside, _

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy,_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy._

"As I thought, though, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy, I mean, the looks she gives you, it's like, you're in love! An amazing act, if it really is acting." He then winked at me, licking his lips. "So, are there other ninja stationed in here?" he asked casually. I glanced at Gaara again, he nodded.

"Yes." I murmured, glancing around, I couldn't see any of them from the table. "There are…. 10 more I believe."

"Oh! Such a large number, I suspect you plan to go after Sasuke-kun with the information I am about to give you, you'll need your numbers." He warned. "But, here's the information you need…"

***

Kankuro sat across from Ino at the small table, staring at her chest. Ino was smiling flirtatiously at him.

"So, Kankuro, how are you?" She asked, batting her eyes.

"I'm great beautiful, and how are you." Kankuro asked, reaching across the booth and taking her hand. She blushed.

"I'm great, now." Ino said, smiling.

_Tonight tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin, _

_Accessorizing__ with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie._

_She's getting a job and the firm come Monday._

_The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney,_

_Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money. _

_Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy. _

_***_

"So Hinata? What's up?" Naruto asked, stuffing his face full of ramen, Hinata blushed at the sound of his voice. But, you wouldn't be able to tell, her blushes never stopped, just blended into one another.

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"That's good." He looked up at her. "Hinata, you look like you want to say something." Naruto cocked his head. Hinata nodded, face even redder then before. "Well, spit it out." He urged, setting down his chopsticks.

"W-w-well, I don't k-k-know how to s-say this…but, I-I-I 'tbelieveI'mtellingyouthisbecauseI'venevertoldanyonebeforebutIthinkSakuraknowssoIbettertellyoubeforeshedoesandIusuallydon'tdrinkbutIamtonightbecauseI'mreallynervousbecauselikeIsaidIreallylikeyou." Hinata said, eyes on the ground. She took another gulp of her Rum and Coke. Naruto smiled.

"You like me?" Naruto's blue eyes were wide and innocent. Hinata nodded. "Wow."

***

CRASH! Temari through a large dinner plate at Shikamaru's head. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him with another crash.

"Whoa! Calm down woman!" He yelled, ducking behind a chair as she threw another.

_Yeah, _

_And not to mention, the constable_

_And his proposition for that virgin, _

_Yes, the one the lawyer met with on strictly business, _

_As he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before._

_After he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact,_

_There was a terrible crash, between her and the badge. _

_She spilled her purse and her bag, _

_And held a purse o a different kind. _

_Along with the people inside, _

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy,_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_***_

Tenten and Neji were eating quietly. Tenten cleared her throat. Neji looked up nervously.

"So…It's a shame Lee couldn't come today." Tenten said, conversationally. Neji frowned.

"Not really."

"Why?" Tenten asked surprised.

"Well, he would probably be here with us, and I like having time alone with you." Tenten's face turned red, as did Neji's, she looked at him surprised.

"Really?" She paused. "What do you…. I like you Neji."

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains._

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_***_

We had ordered our food, already, I was still staring at Orochimaru nervously. "I still don't get it. Why are you telling us all this?" I demanded.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-Chan. Sasuke-kun is out of control, I need you guys to stop him for me." He stated simply. "Well, I must be going." He said, standing up, as did his partner, "See you later Sakura-Chan, Gaara-Sama." And with a hand sign, they were both gone.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains._

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy._

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains._

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses _

_And the sleeping with roaches and the taking best guesses_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains _

_And a few more of your least favorite things. _

_. . ._

Is it really just a caricature of intimacy?

_  
_Review please,

I know the song is kind of weird,

But, they were all supposed to be acting like couples

And there was a "Wonderful caricature of intimacy."

So…Yeah.


	5. Authors Note :

Authors note:

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated this story in awhile, but, I've been going through a lot of shit, and I have a boyfriend now. :] So, I've been spending a lot of time with him. I've been slowly working on the next chapter, which will have a small lime type thing. Not between Sakura and Gaara, but, that's coming. I promise, I will update as soon as I can, most likely tomorrow, or the day after. So, hope to hear from you. And, stuff. :] :] :] :]


	6. A demon

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

"He said that…" I gulped, "Sasuke is out of control, and _somebody _needs to stop him. Apparently he's going after Itachi again, and that where we come in. He's meeting an informant about the whereabouts of Itachi's next mission, so he can ambush him." I glanced down at Sai, who was writing everything I said down. "Now, Orochimaru," I winced at the name, "Told me that _Sasuke_," Another wince, "Is meeting this 'informant', at the Chiriki Night Club, tomorrow night at 1 am. Now, is anyone here familiar with this Night Club?"

"I've been there." Temari said, waving her hand. "My 21st birthday party. It's very…underground. I'd say it's surrounded by about 6 acres of woods, so we could probably camp out without being scene by the watchtower outside of the club. The thing is, this place is really hard to get into, tomorrow night we're going to need to look like 'night- clubers' to get in."

"I can do that!" Ino exclaimed, "I have my sewing kit with me, and I can easily change our formal wear into 'night club' wear!" I grinned, glad for once that Ino was on my team.

"Okay, let's go." I smiled, "Temari, could you lead the way?" I looked down at Sai again as his hand-drawn bird sprung to life and flew towards the leaf village, carrying a scroll.

A few hours later we were all sitting around a warm campfire.

"Hey Sakura-Chan can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto whispered, tapping my on the shoulder. I nodded, stood and stretched, then brushed the debris off the back of the sweatpants I had changed into. Naruto grabbed my wrist and towed me a good 40ft away from the campfire, before I finally stopped him.

"What Naruto?" It came out sharper then I meant it to, but I was cold without the warm fire.

"I was wondering, I mean, I just needed to know, if you could ever… I mean, if you…nevermind." He scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Spit it out Naruto."

"Do…you…likeme, asmorethan a friend?" He blurted out. I sighed and looked at him.

"Naruto, I love you…as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less." I sighed again, "I'm sorry." To my surprise, he smiled.

"It's okay. I mean, that's what I thought. Hinata told me she likes me, and now that she did, I think I like her too."

"Naruto! That's…fantastic!" I exclaimed, looking back towards the fire.

"But…" I looked back at him again. "I don't know what to do now though." He admitted with a frown. My face mirrored his.

"Um…" I didn't have much…any relationship experience, so I wasn't the person to be asking. "You should…kiss her. And ask her to be your girlfriend…next time you're alone." Naruto smiled again.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"No problem." I shivered, "Let's go back, it's cold." We jogged back to the fire, and plopped down between Gaara and Sai, giving Sai a wink when Naruto sat down beside a blushing Hinata. I ran my hands up and down my arms, frowning.

"I should have brought a jacket…" I murmured quietly to myself. I looked up to see Kankuro giving Gaara a pointed look.

"I have one…" Gaara murmured, reaching for his bag. He pulled out a gray and black striped cotton hoodie and handed it to me. I blushed.

"T-thanks Gaara-Sama." I smiled and slid it over my head. I pushed up the "too-long" sleeves, and flipped up the food. It felt nice.

"No problem." I could tell he was blushing too. I stared into the fire for a moment, before turning back to Gaara. I hadn't really paid that much attention to his appearance today, but he looked stunning. He hadn't changed out of his Tux, but the jacket was off, and the tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked…amazing.

"Um…Sakura-Chan?" Gaara said, I blushed, realizing I had been staring. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, no sorry, Gaara-Sama, I was off in my own little world." I could see the blush on his face. I looked around suddenly. "Hey…Where'd everyone go?" I demanded.

"Naruto and Hinata went for a walk in the woods, Sai and Shizune, both went to bed. Tenten and Neji went to see how good the security was at the club. Umm…Kankuro went to see what Ino was doing, and Temari and Shikamaru are having a Shogi competition in that tent over there." He pointed towards a small tent near where Naruto had taken me to ask about Hinata. I nodded, slightly surprised at how much Gaara had just spoken. We sat in silence for a while before I felt the need to make casual conversation.

"So…Gaara-Sama…" Gaara gave me a dirty look. "Sorry. Gaara, what's it like to be the Kazekage of a village?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself. He looked at me for a while before answering.

"It's…nice." I raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "I mean, it's a lot of responsibility, and, a lot of paperwork, but people…Look up to me as a leader. Instead of fear me as a demo…a monster…" He trailed off, eyes glinting with emotion in the firelight. I felt the need to comfort this boy, so I reached out with one hand, to take his as a sign of friendship, understanding, but he pulled away, lips pulled back in fury. "I remember the way you looked at me!" He growled. I flinched back, surprised. "During the Chuunin Exams! You thought I was a monster! A demon! A rodent." I felt tears of anger and sadness fill my eyes, and I tried to defend myself.

"I thought you were going to kill my friend!" I exclaimed.

"I was! I wanted to! I was alone, and I couldn't help it. It wasn't my fault!" He cried out, I shrunk back, slightly afraid.

"No one is blaming you." I murmured, biting my lip.

"Bullshit!" He yelled, "Everyone here is always watching me. Making sure I don't go crazy, kill someone. Making sure, I act like a decent person is suppose to. You're all surprised when I talk, when I feel! I'm a human being! Not a recovering psychopath Not a failed experiment."

"I never said you were. I _had _nothing but respect for you, Kazekage-Sama." I spat, stressing the past tense.

"Sure." He spat, "I'm sure you would prefer it if I had NO emotions, like your little boy- t oy Sai over there." My hand flicked out and slapped his face, before I could stop myself. I stood up and stormed towards Ino's tent. I noticed the box of formal dresses was sitting outside the tent. I walked a little bit closer and heard Ino talking.

"Oh, Kankuro! Oh yes, yes, yes! Harder! Harder!" I heard her scream. I gagged a few times, before darting towards the large sleeping tent. I quietly slipped in, carefully stepping over Shizune and Sai's sleeping bodies, and Sat in the corner of the tent, my head buried in my arms.

"Sakura?" I heard Sai's voice call out.

"Ye-ah." My voice cracked. I heard shuffling as he stood up and walked over towards me, then I felt him sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest before I started to cry, he rubbed my back slowly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sai whispered. I blinked a few times.

"Mean what?" I asked, trying to dry my eyes.

"Whatever he said to upset you." He looked down at me and frowned. "Gaara reminds you of _him _doesn't he?" I nodded into his chest. Sai didn't say anything after that, and neither did I. I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I'm soooo sooo sorry this took so long, but, alas, I have no excuse.

XD

It's kinda shorter than I thought it was. :/  
Sorry. :'[


	7. You flipped over the game board andxxx

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

I sat up groggily from a pile of blankets, trying to remember where I was. I rubbed my eyes until last nights events came rushing back to me. I let myself fall back onto the mess of blankets for a moment, my breath whooshing out of my mouth in a long sigh. I finally stood back up, and yanked off Gaara's hoodie. I folded it carefully, before walking outside. Everyone was sitting around a fire again, eating eggs and bacon. I had a friendly smile on my face that faulted when I handed the hoodie to Gaara without a word. I went and sat next to Naruto and Hinata who were holding hands to my surprise. I smiled at them, and winked at Hinata.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "Do you want something to eat?" I looked down at the food he was eating.

"No thanks." I frowned, "I'm not really hungry."

"You should eat." Gaara said quickly. "You're useless to the mission without energy." I bit the inside of my cheek before I could say anything I would regret.

"Fine." I snapped, grabbing a piece of bacon out of Naruto's hand. I bit off a large portion staring at him. "Happy?" I demanded. Gaara's eyes narrowed at me before he stood up and stormed towards the woods. Everyone's eyes darted back and forth between me, and where Gaara had disappeared.

"What was that about?" Ino demanded, staring at my face. I turned to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said dully, showing no emotion, "I was just enjoying a nice breakfast with my friends and teammates." My eyes darted to Sai who was staring at me with one eyebrow raised. I mouthed the words, 'We'll talk later', before I finished my bacon and walking back to the tent. I sat where I had woken up and pulled my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Sakura?" I heard Ino's voice call. "I have your outfit for tonight. I made adjustments for your weapons to fit without being seen."

"Thanks Ino. Just toss it in." I murmured. I jumped as the two stilettos flew in the door, along with some bunched up fabric. I heard her walk away and I could imagine her walking towards the others shrugging her shoulders and the murmur of what they thought was wrong. I just wanted to punch something. Somebody. Someone. I wanted to punch Sasuke Uchiha. Right in his gorgeous cold face. My eyes widened as I the thought ran through my head. I had kept his name locked up for so long…It felt good to think it. I laughed quietly. "Sasuke Uchiha…" I murmured, a small smirk plastered on my face.

"Sakura?" Another voice interrupted my thoughts, then Temari came into my line of vision. "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Um…Yeah." I said, hoping she hadn't heard me talking to myself.

"Do you know what's wrong with my brother? Gaara, he's been…well, he's seemed upset since last night. He seemed rather happy, and then when I came back later he seemed kind of down. He was sitting alone…" Temari trailed off, I bit my lip.

"I don't know." I admitted, trying to be honest. "We were talking, and all of a sudden he kinda freaked out, yelling about how everyone looked down on him, and how we all thought he was a monster." I left out the part about Sai. "I don't really know…" I looked up at her, eyes wide, "I don't think he's a monster…" I murmured, for some reason, I needed her to know that.

"I know Sakura." Temari said smiling. "You're very nice to Gaara, when a lot of people still aren't. Thank you for that." I nodded. "You're very understanding of people, like Gaara, Naruto, and the boy without emotions. It's…Such a nice thing." I tried to smile.

"Thank you." Temari nodded.

"I'll talk to Gaara. He's being unreasonable. He'd be lucky to have you as a friend, and I don't want this to get in the way of the mission. He needs to let the past be the past." Temari said, I knew she was also referring to the Chuunin exams.

"Yo woman! Are you in there?" Shikamaru demanded, shoving his head in the tent door. "Oh. Sorry Sakura…How troublesome. Are you up for a game of Shogi woman?" Temari rolled her eyes at me before turning to him.

"So anxious to get beat again?" She demanded, winking at me.

"You're so troublesome. And, you didn't beat me last night! You flipped over the game board and…" He trailed off, a blush and a smile crossed his face.

"Well, I'll beat you this time!" Temari declared, giving me one last smile before exiting the tent. I walked out too, going back to the fire, I noticed Gaara still wasn't there. I looked up at the sun, it looked to be about noon.

"In about an hour we all need to meet back up to get ready and discuss our strategy." I said, laying down in the grass behind the logs everyone was sitting on. I could feel everyone staring at me.

I stared off into space as Gaara and Shizune discussed a battle plan to take out Sasuke. From what I heard, Shizune was supposed to take out the bartender, then take her clothes, and slip something into Sasuke's drink, that would take effect once he got outside. Then we would tie him up and sedate him until we got him somewhere safe. I thought it was a stupid idea. With the manpower we had, we would have no problem taking Sasuke and whoever else wanted to fight out with no problem. Doing it, "peacefully" was a waste of having half the ninjas in the village on one mission. While they were working out the ins and outs of the mission, something in which I had apparently no say in, or, as Gaara put it, I am "emotionally unfit to do any sort of strategizing", I walked back to the tent to get ready. I slid back on the stilettos, which had a spot in the heel for a small dagger. Ino had taken a few inches off the bottom of the dress, making it waaay to short. She had sewn the extra fabric on as off the shoulder sleeves. She had also replaced the midsection of the dress with green fishnet, about the same color as the dress.

I pulled out a compact mirror and put on heavier make-up this time, a deep green eyeshadow and eyeliner, and red lipstick. I fluffed my hair a little, giving it a nice messy look before rejoining the group. I was pretty sure that Kankuro and Sai were the only people who noticed me rejoin the group. Sai smiled sympathetically, and came and stood by my side. Kankuro was eyeing up my slutty outfit.

A few minutes later I watched as the others walked out of random areas dressed in their new outfits. I was amazed at what Ino could do with a sewing kit. Ino's dress didn't have to change much, she just made some random slits in the fabric to show some of her tanned skin, and the neckline seemed a little lower.

Temari's dress just had some fishnet added to frame the low neckline, and to line the bottom.

Hinata's neck line had been fanned out some more, and had two wide slits going up both sides of her dress, showing some of her pale skin. You could tell she was trying to hide it too.

Tenten's dress looked very similar to Hinata's still, but Ino had just cut off the dress, almost as short as Temari's was.

Shizune's dress was still as gorgeous as before, but Ino had cut out small circles out of the fabric, where her snowy white skin could be seen.  
Once again I was struck by how beautiful they all looked, and struck with jealousy. The guys all still looked the same, but their tuxedo pants were replaced with jeans, and their dress shirts were untucked, some buttons unbuttoned, and the ties hung loosely around their necks, without their jackets. I couldn't help but trace Gaara's body with my eyes, the pale skin that was shown by the untucked buttons on his dress shirt, the way his eyes were accented by the eyeliner. The contrast of his skin and hair… I fought the urge to walk up to him and run my hand down the side of his face. And then punch him.

I had found out earlier from Sai, that I was to try and 'seduce' Sasuke, since he wouldn't recognize me, since I had "matured" as Gaara put it, since the last time he had seen me. I just wanted to kick both their asses. Sasuke, for hurting me all those years ago, and Gaara, for being an asshole…for hurting me now. I'd find out what Gaara's problem was later, at the Club…

Hi. I'm the author of this story. I hadn't updated in a while, before the chapter before this. For this, I apologize, but I assure you it is insincere. I will try to update on a daily/bi-daily basis. Next chapter, we will see Sasuke! And, there may be a steamy moment between Sakura and Gaara…maybe. If you review. And, if you review, you might as well do me a favor. I want to know, what you guys are doing while you read my newest chapter! Tell me in your reviews, and I'll share them at the beginning of the new story. And, what I do while writing it. :]  
I'm terribly curious now!  
So…Do it!  
XD  
Jeez. Still not as long as I hoped...  
I'll try harder next chapter.

:X


	8. What I was supposed to be

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

Authors Note:

Thanks for continuing to read :]

I appreciate the reviews and stuff; it helps me to keep involved in writing.

My computer is failing…at being a computer, but I shall try to work around the freezing and restarting, to bring you guys (and gals) updated chapters.  
To my surprise, those of you who reviewed, said, you just simply read the chapter. XD  
I can't do that.  
When I write…Well at least the last chapter, I was listening to music, texting, eating, and half asleep. So, if the chapter wasn't up to par, that's probably why. :]  
Well, here's chapter…5…6ish. I'm not sure. Haha.  
Longest Chapter yet! Yay!

Chapter 7(that's what it is…Right?):

The club wasn't as crowded as I had expected, but we got in. _Of course_, with the rich and famous _Kazekage-Sama_ with us, they had to let us in. Especially since it was his, "21st birthday". Bullshit. It was 12:30, so Sasuke wasn't there yet. Sai and I were sitting at one end of the bar, Gaara at the other. Everyone else was out dancing, besides Shizune who was now working the bar with a nametag on that said, "Chiriki Night Club: Shimie".

"Oy. Shimie!" I called, pushing an empty glass of Sake at her. "One more on the house?" I asked, winking at her. She sighed and poured another glass.

"You are just like Tsunade." She grumbled, "One more, right. You said that 6 shots ago." I laughed, as she started serving other customers.

"Hey Sai." I said, turning back to Sai who was sipping a Coke. "I'm going to go talk to _Gaara_." I sneered the name. I stood up and walked to the other side of the bar and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Kazekage-Sama." I muttered sarcastically. "Care to dance?" Without an answer I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat. Another customer quickly filled it.

"As a request from a fine gentleman, we're going to slow things down." The DJ announced. I grimaced as a smooth waltz began. To my surprise, Gaara effortlessly led me into the dance. I pulled myself close to him.

"So, Gaara-Sama." I murmured in his ear. "I just really want to know what your problem is." I gasped the last part as he spun me in a circle. He must have taken dance classes at some point.

"I have no idea." He whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked quickly.

"No." I said frowning. "And, I just don't get it. Five minutes ago, you're acting like a total asshole. Now, you're being nice to me. You're even worse than Ino."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Just what?" I demanded. "What Gaara-Sama?" I asked again when he didn't answer.

"I like you Sakura-Chan." He said slowly, my eyes widened. "You were so nice to me at dinner and everything. I thought that you liked me too. Then I remembered the way you looked at me during the Chuunin exams. I realized that you could never like me, because of what I was. I knew I had to distance myself from you." I dropped my eyes immediately a blush covered my face.

"Gaara…" I paused, looking for the right words. "You shouldn't assume things." I looked back up at him. "I was starting to like you too." I saw a small smile crossed his face, then he realized my use of the past tense. "And, I still do. But…right now isn't a good time for me. I _had _very strong feelings for Sasuke-kun, and I'm now trying to get over him." He nodded, a solemn smile on his face.

"So. Maybe." He looked at the floor, then back to me. "There's a…dance. In my village, in a few weeks. Would you be interested in accompanying me?" He paused, "I know Tsunade is going, and some of the other village leaders." He added quickly. I smiled at him.

"I'm sure I could clear my schedule." I laughed. "I'd be delighted to accompany you. As a date?"

"That's what I meant it as." He said carefully. "But…If you wanted to just go as friends, that's cool too." I laughed again.

"No, I'd like it to be a date." I smiled.

"Good."

"Good." I looked around, realizing the dance was over. The dance floor was full of moving bodies and flashing lights again. I looked at the bar, my heart jumped. There was a familiar face sitting where Gaara had been sitting. No one other, than the Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke." I hissed. "I'll talk to you later." I murmured to Gaara, walking back up to the bar, taking the seat next to Sasuke nervously.

"Hey handsome." I murmured, turning to face him with a flirtatious smile.

"Do I know you?" He asked bored. He hadn't changed much.

"No…Would you like to?"

"Are you the informant?" He demanded, looking around cautiously.

"What informant?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Never mind." He said, turning away from me.

"I could inform you, that you need a drink." I said, turning his chair around, with one of my long legs. "I'll buy you one." I could see him contemplate it for a moment, before he shrugged. "Why not?" I smiled.

"What'll you have?" Shizune asked, appearing in front of us. "It's on the house, for two such gorgeous people." She winked at Sasuke flirtatiously. I smiled wide at her compliment, even though I knew it was just for show.

"I'll have a Sake." I announced.

"Same." Sasuke said coldly.

"What a coincidence." I said, smiling, "I love Sake." He just nodded and sipped the drink that was placed in front of him. I downed my quickly before shoving it back at Shizune. "So what brings you here?" I asked casually.

"Business."

"Ah. What kind of business?" I pried.

"Just business. Which it's none of you…" He trailed off, slumping in his seat. He landed in my lap. I chuckled.

"Looks like my friend here has had a few too many." I exclaimed, "Sai! Could you help me?" Sai walked over quickly and picked up Sasuke. "Help me carry him to the car would you?" I asked, dragging him towards the car. The others slowly followed. We dragged him into the back parking lot, where I grabbed a syringe from the bottom of my stiletto. Ino handed me the ponytail from her hair, and I wrapped it around his arm, plunging the needle into his arm.

"What does that do?" Temari asked warily, as his body shuddered a few times.

"It won't keep him asleep, but it'll paralyze him from the neck down, for the next…week or two." I looked at his sleeping face. His gorgeous sleeping face. I laid my head against his chest. "He should wake up in the next hour or so. We should get back to camp."

We took turns carrying him to the camp, and left him lying on a log. Kankuro was cooking some of the steak Shizune had brought, the rest of us were sitting around. I was sitting between Gaara and Sai, staring painfully at Sasuke. The cold contours of his face were relaxed into a peaceful expression. He looked like the young Sasuke I had first met again. The Sasuke I had been in love with. I heard moan quietly, I walked over to him.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun." His eyes opened groggily. "I'm the one who bought you the drink at the bar. And, when you asked, 'Do I know you,' the right answer was yes. My name is Sakura Haruno. Remember you knocked me unconscious in the rain before you ran off with Orochimaru, then tried to kill me later? I'd say you know me quite well." I said, kneeling beside him. He struggled to turn his head towards me.

"Sakura?" He asked with disbelief. "Is that really you?" He snickered despite the situation he was in. Obviously he wasn't worried. "Wow, so you really weren't a man that whole time. What a surprise!" He exclaimed sarcastically. I frowned. "Is that demon brat Naruto here too?" He demanded. I turned my head and nodded at Naruto who walked over.

"Sasuke." Naruto said coldly.

"Ah, just giving me another chance to kill you, eh dobe?" Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of the old nickname Sasuke had given him.

"Like you could…Teme." I watched Naruto's eyes, guarded, and filled with pain. Sasuke looked at me, with an expression I couldn't read.

"Is she still as useless as ever?" He demanded, trying to nod his head at me. Naruto smiled.

"She trained in Medical Nin-Jutsu under our current Hokage, and she's a brilliant fighter." Naruto said with the proudness of a mom with a daughter on honor roll.

"Heh. I'll believe that when I see it. And, Kakashi, is he still alive?" I nodded, a curt nod. Sasuke chuckled, a dark chuckle. "And, what about that whore Ino? Is she still as annoying as ever?"

"Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled, walking over. She had a kunai in one hand, she put it against his throat. I eyed her warily. "Don't you ever call me a whore again." He chuckled again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He rolled his eyes. "So what exactly is your guy's mission?" He demanded, I could tell he was trying to move his body.

"To get the papers you stole back, and bring you into custody." Gaara said, now standing behind me.

"They even got the Sand-nin in on this one!" Sasuke exclaimed, "So basically, this is another attempt at a retrieval mission? You know Orochimaru will save me." I laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you Sasuke, but he's the one who told us where to find you. And, it's not a retrieval mission, we were instructed to bring you back alive…or dead." I said coldly. "So, where are the papers you stole?" I demanded,

"In my back pocket." He admitted, with no problem. "Go ahead, take them. Since Orochimaru sold me out, I have no reason to have them." I roughly turned him onto his side and took the papers out of his pocket.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I muttered, handing the papers to Gaara. "Keep those safe. Are you hungry?" I asked, looking back towards the steak.

"No." He said, turning away from me. "What did you do to my body, by the way?"

"It's a poison I mixed up. You're paralyzed. It could last from a week, up to a month. Should be at least 2 weeks. I made it strong." I told him, a smug look on my face.

"Ah." That's all he said for the rest of the night. We made up a schedule to watch him throughout the night. I had the 2nd shift, after Gaara. We all stalked off to the tent, I had just fallen asleep when Gaara came in and woke me up.

"Do you want to watch him, or keep sleeping?" He asked, hovering above me.

"I'll go." I said quickly, standing up. I had changed back into the skanky pajamas again to sleep in. I realized my face was tearstained, and I quickly wiped it away. I went and sat next to Sasuke, who Gaara had propped against a tree by the fire. "Hi." I said simply, looking at him. He turned his head to look at me.

"What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I just…wanted to know. Before you left…You thanked me…For what?" I demanded, biting my lip to hold back the tears I had been keeping in for days. "You never cared about me, I never did anything for you. Like you said, Naruto and I only held you back. You had no reason to thank me for anything."

"Sakura. You helped me in many ways. You helped me realize...that there was some good in all people…And, to…find the good in myself, I had to destroy Itachi. And, I knew there was nothing more the Leaf Village could do to help me. So, I had to leave, to…overcome my past. There was no reason for me to stay." I shook my head.

"There were reasons. There were people who cared about you at the leaf village." I stressed the past tense. "Naruto was like a brother to you. You seemed pretty eager to leave him behind." I exclaimed, frowning. "You almost killed him!"

"I had to…but I couldn't." He murmured. "I…the second time…I was too weak…" He trailed off.

"You didn't have to do anything."

"To kill my brother I did!" He hissed, "I needed the Mangekyou Sharingan. But, now! All the power I have! I don't need anything."

"But at what cost." I looked pointedly at the scar on his neck. "What have you become?"

"What I was supposed to be…" He murmured.

HAHA!  
FINISHED IT!  
WHOO.  
Who…likes the band Pink Floyd?  
Panic at the Disco?  
Journey?

Queen?

Just curious.  
Listening to music again.  
XD.

Well, I don't know how long this one is…  
But it's 4am.  
So…It's done.

Yep.

XOXO  
Chelsey


	9. I probably just saved my life

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

***

I woke up again, dizzy and confused. I looked around, everyone was still sleeping, except for Gaara who was kneeled next to me.

"Hey, Sakura!" He said urgently. "Sasuke just moved his arm. It's wearing off!" I sat up quickly, grabbing my bag and pulling another syringe out of it. I quickly darted out of the tent and towards Sasuke. The rest happened in slow motion.

I grabbed Sasuke's arm, squeezing it. I raised the needle up to his arm, as I slid it into his skin, his other arm flew up and hit me in the side of the head. I fell backwards, skidding to a stop about foot away. A gasp escaped my lips as the syringe hit the ground several feet from me. The others had come running out, Sai grabbed me and drug me towards the tent, and I could feel blood running down my face. Everything was becoming fuzzy, I realized I was passing out.

"Sakura!" I could hear Sai's voice urgent in my ear. "Sakura, come on." I opened my eyes a little, trying to push away the darkness threatening to consume me.

"Sai." I whispered. My head was throbbing. The way he was looking at me, I must have looked pretty bad. Sasuke had hit me in the temple. Hard. Hard enough to kill me, I realized, clamping my eyes shut. He wanted to kill me. Remorse flooded my mind now, amplifying the pain. I felt Sai press something to the side of my head, the rough material made it worse. "S-S-Sai." I chattered, my body was freezing. "T-they need your h-help." I was shaking uncontrollably. I could hear fighting going on outside. "I-I'll be fine for a few minutes." He eyed me warily before nodding, he darted outside, paintbrush and scroll in hand. I opened my eyes again, trying to sit up. I fell right back down, the darkness enclosing my body.

***

"Gaara! Watch out!" Temari yelped, as Sasuke's Chidori went flying past his head, hitting a tree, which collapsed, barely missing Hinata. Naruto swung another punch at Sasuke's head, which Sasuke caught in one hand, blocking an attack from Tenten with the other. Neji landed a few hits, cutting off the chakra points in Sasuke's left arm. He swung around with a snarl, he quickly made a hand sign with one hand, blowing fire towards Neji and Hinata, who both jumped out of the way. Two of Sai's tigers ran towards Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. Gaara scooped up the syringe with his sand and grabbed it out of the air, stabbing it into Sasuke's jugular vein. Sasuke's cursed seal began to spread quickly, covering his entire body within seconds. He knocked the two tigers off him before grabbing one of Tenten's failed weapons off the ground. He ran around Gaara several times, dodging a wind attack from Temari, and a shadow from Shikamaru. Kankuro was trying to repair his puppets quickly near the tree line. Hinata and Neji both tried to intercept his attack before it happened, but they were too late. Sasuke landed the long kunai between Gaara's shoulder blades. Gaara cringed in pain, falling to the ground. Temari and Kankuro rushed to his side quickly. Everyone else rushed towards the tree line closest to him, where they assumed he would run to, but he darted the other way, towards the tent, towards Sakura's passed out body…

***

I woke up, eyes clenched closed against the pain in my head. I quickly remembered the situation and started to get up, but I couldn't move. I looked around, I wasn't in the tent where I had fallen asleep, I was…In a cave.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan." I shivered at the voice.

"Sasuke." I said coldly. He was leaned up against the wall, several feet from me.

"That poison you gave me…I suppose you didn't count on the stuff you put in my drink, canceling it out, did you?" He asked, his eyes cold. I shook my head.

"Where am I?" I demanded, trying to sit up again. "Why can't I move? What happened back there?"

"You're with me." He said slowly, "Isn't that what you always wanted? To be with me?"

"What I wanted!" I shouted, "WANTED! I don't WANT it!" He shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"You can't move, because of the poison in the syringe. Gaara didn't inject it when he stabbed it into my neck." My eyes widened.

"Gaara. Where is he?" I whispered.

"Dead probably." He looked at the look of horror in my eyes, "Oh, don't tell me you liked him! That jerk, the one who almost killed Naruto!"

"You almost killed Naruto…" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I blinked, trying to hold them back. "What did you do to him?"

"I stabbed him in the back, just like I did to Kohana!" He laughed darkly, eyeing my face.

"What about the others?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Fine I suppose." I frowned. At least there was that. Ino could help Gaara. I hoped.

"Why did you take me?"

"I…don't know." He murmured. "That hit was supposed to kill you. But it didn't." He walked over, running his hand across my temple and down my face. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, there must have been a bandage. "So at the club, you were the one who bought me that drink… I should have recognized the hair…Known it was a trap."

"What now?" I asked quietly, his face was just a foot from mine.

"I don't know." He said coldly. "I'm going to have to find Itachi again, since I never got to meet the informant…" An idea blossomed in my mind quickly.

"I can inform you." I said, thinking about Naruto. "I overheard Tsunade saying that two Akatsuki members were heading towards the Leaf Village, looking for Naruto. If you followed them, you could find Itachi." I said quickly. He laughed.

"A…Idea, which leads me back to the Leaf! Did you really think I would believe that?" He demanded closer to my face now.

"You know, it'd be worth a shot, if that's what I meant by it." I said, my voice filling with rage. "I wouldn't tell anybody either. If you let me go back."

"That reminds me…" He interrupted, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go." I said quickly. "Knock me out, take me back. I have no idea where we are."

"No."

"Why'd you take me in the first place?" I asked, curious now.

"I don't know. Before I left, you said, you wanted to go with me. Help me find Itachi…" He trailed off. I frowned.

"That offer doesn't still stand." I said venomously. "I need to go back. I need to help Gaara." I murmured, trying to reason with him. "You really don't need a criminal record on top of being an missing-nin." I whispered. "You don't want to be responsible for killing a Kazekage."

"KAZEKAGE?" He exclaimed, "They let that demon, be in control of a village?"

"Gaara's not a demon." I grimaced. "At least, not anymore." Sasuke shook his head. "You know…you're no better than him!" His eyes widened red with sharingan. His foot was on my throat, before I noticed he had moved.

"I am nothing, NOTHING like Itachi!" He screamed, putting pressure on it. I realized I couldn't breath. I felt darkness overtake me, and I realized I was dying.

***

"Sakura-Chan, oh Sakura-Chan." I heard Sasuke's voice whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry, I almost killed you didn't I?" I opened my eyes, realizing he was holding me in his arms. "I have a bit of a temper." My body was limp against his. I'm getting what I always wanted, I thought darkly. I'm in Sasuke's arms. But, I didn't want to be. I tried to pull away from him, with no success. A mocking hurt look crossed his face. "Didn't you want me to hold you like this?" He demanded, "When we were younger?" I looked back at him, a blank look on my face. "Didn't you want me, to hold you close? To do this?" He brought his lips close to mine, I quickly turned my head. "LOOK AT ME!" He yelled, I reluctantly turned back to face him. One of his hands grabbed my face roughly, he smashed his lips into mine. "Isn't that what you wanted?" I nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"It's what I WANTED!" I repeated again, "Not what I WANT!" He dropped me onto the hard cave floor, my body rolled twice, my face pressed against the rocky surface. He kicked my body over, I saw his red eyes staring at me. Sasuke bent down, his face inches from mine once again. He held himself over me with one arm the other one he ran from my neck down to my stomach. "

"You wanted me to touch you…" He murmured. My mind was racing, my head thrashed. I struggled, trying to move my body, with no prevail.

"Uchiha!" I heard Naruto's voice scream. "If you hurt a hair on her head, I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke turned to look at him, then back to me. He ripped the small tank top off with one hand. My face turned red, I hadn't been wearing a bra.

"Who said I'm hurting her?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing my breast roughly with one hand. "You don't see her struggling!"

"Get away from her Sasuke." I heard Sai's voice from the other side of the cave, I turned to look at him, he was followed by a few snakes, a gorilla, and more tigers. "We don't want you, we just want Sakura." Sasuke looked down at me again, then reached towards his back.

"You can have her…" He said slowly, "But, not alive!" He brought out a kunai and stabbed it through my chest. I cried out in pain, blood filling my mouth.

"No!" Sai and Naruto both shouted, rushing to my side as Sasuke flew out the cave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a chakra net swoop him up, and Shikamaru holding him with his shadow jutsu.

"Sakura, stay awake." Sai murmured, petting my hair.

"Sakura…What should I do?" Naruto whispered, staring at the knife.

"Remove it." Was my choked reply. "Slowly." I warned. I cringed as he slowly pulled the knife out of my chest.

"What now?" Naruto looked like he was about to start crying.

"P-pressure." I moaned in pain. Naruto grabbed the ripped tank top and pressed it against the wound. "Y-you need to get me back to Kohana." I whispered. "But…I can't be carried. I won't make it." Naruto nodded at Sai, who drew a large ink drawn bird on a scroll. He climbed a top of it, and Naruto set me in his arms.

"Careful." Naruto warned. The bird gently took off, out of the mouth of the cave. Sai was holding the tank top over the wound. He set it down for a moment, before removing his own shirt and putting it on me. He gently cut out the area where the wound was, and replaced the tank top.

"How bad does it look?" I asked, spitting out the blood.

"Bad." Sai admitted, I could see the emotions on his face when I looked up at him.

"Can you put my hand over the cut?" I asked, softly. He nodded and replaced the top with my hand. Despite the limited amount of chakra I had left, my hand glowed green. He held it there for a few minutes before setting it back down.

"Save your energy." He said softly, holding the hand he had laid down.

"I probably just saved my life." I replied, before passing out in his arms.

***

SNAP!  
HAHA.  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
I love them so much. :]  
Here's the newest chapter.

And, I have another question for y'all.

How many of you guys have read any of my other stories?  
I just have one other on here.  
It's not very good. XD  
But, I had a rather good story called "Happy 16th Birthday".  
That I deleted on accident.  
Just wondering if anybody reading this had read it.  
I was thinking about rewriting it.  
:]]

XOXO

Chelsey


	10. On account of death

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

Hey: Ooh! Quick update! XD  
I was supposed to hang out with the bf today, but he overslept. :'(  
Too bad, but good for you I suppose!

Here goes.

***

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. My arm reached out for an alarm clock, I felt something tug at the skin. Beep. Beep. I opened my eyes slowly looking around.

The room was white. I would recognize it as Kohana Hospital any day…I spent so much time here. With my training, volunteer work, and sick teammates. But, this had to be one of the first times I had been admitted.

"You're awake!" I heard a surprised voice say. I turned and saw Sai sitting beside me.

"Sai!" I exclaimed, a big smile on my face. He smiled too.

"I thought you were dead." He admitted, "When you passed out. You were losing so much blood…" His smile faded. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked warily, probably surprised by my happy mood. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment before my hand moved to my chest. I felt something tug again. An IV I realized. I sighed.

"Ye-Gaara!" I looked around, "Where is he?" I demanded.

"Sakura…Remember after you tried to heal yourself, you said, 'I may have just saved my own life'? Well, you really did. The kunai had nicked your heart, and that small bit of healing fixed that. But, Gaara didn't have that advantage. Sasuke collapsed one of his lungs, and the weapon he used did a lot of damage." He reached over and wiped a tear off my face.

"Is…is he dead?" I whispered, trying to find my voice. Sai shook his head quickly.

"No. He's in the ICU. Tsunade's has been working around the clock. The kunai was built so upon impact, it would come apart, shooting individual pieces into the body." Sai explained. I nodded.

"Is Naruto here?"

"They just released him. He's been waiting for you to wake up."

"Would you go get him?" I asked, "And maybe grab me some fruit, I'm starving." He nodded walking out of the room. I sat up and removed the IV. I darted out and towards the ICU. I put in the key code and unlocked the front doors. I peered in each room until I saw him…

They had him laying on his side, his face was smooth, eyes closed. One doctor had his hand over Gaara's chest, no doubt trying to keep him breathing. Tsunade was standing behind him, one hand glowing, the other had a pair of tweezers. I busted into the room quickly.

"Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed, "You shouldn't be out of bed in your condition!" I walked over to him, she was dropping shards of metal onto a tray.

"I'm finished repairing the lung Tsunade-Sama!" The doctor yelled, taking a step back.

"You may leave, take care of other patients." Tsunade said, wiping her forehead. "Sakura, wake him up. We need to see if he can breathe on his own." She hissed urgently. I nodded and set one glowing hand on his head, his eyes flickered open immediately. He cringed from the pain. I moved my hand down, now numbing the pain.

"C-can't breath." He gasped. I knelt down, even with his face, not moving my hand.

"No, no, just breathe Gaara." I urged, "Your lung is fixed, you just need to breathe." I sighed in relief as he took a shaky breath. "That's better."

"You shouldn't look so worried." He whispered, I leaned closer, I could barely out his raspy voice.

"Why not?" I asked, biting my lip. Just because he was breathing didn't mean he was going to make it.

"It would be rude for me to miss our first date." He tried to smile, "On account of death." I laughed quietly.

"I think I've got all the shards out." Tsunade said, "I just need to repair the damage they did." I looked at her and nodded. "He'll be okay. Besides, I don't want the Kazekage dying in my hospital!" She exclaimed, we both smiled.

***

A few minutes later Tsunade finished stabilizing him, and gave him pain medication. An agitated nurse led me back to my room, where Sai and Naruto were waiting impatiently. I smiled at them, "He's going to be okay." I told them, "Gaara's fine." They both sighed in relief.

"And you're okay?" Naruto asked, looking at the bandages covering my torso, and my head.

"Good as new." I paused for a second, "Did…Did you guys catch Sasuke?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. He's in custody with Ibiki, in an iron cell, tied down with chakra ropes, along with chains. He's not going anywhere." Naruto said smiling. I nodded.

"So. How long am I going to be in here?" I demanded.

"A few weeks young lady." The nurse said sharply, "That stunt you pulled didn't help you get out of here quicker either." I sighed and laid my head against the bed.

"This sucks." I muttered, shaking my head. "Not cool. I'm perfectly fine!" Sai snickered.

"You sound like Naruto." He laughed, "Always complaining." I shook my head.

"Nothing like that. I've got people, Tsunade will bail me out." I smiled at the nurse, "You should be on my side too. I know how much I can handle, I work here." She shook her head and walked out of the room. "Whatever…" I turned to Naruto and winked. "I never liked her anyway."

***

Okay.  
Really short,  
I know.

XD.  
It's just a bit of a filler.  
So.  
Yeah.

HEHE.

. .


	11. An Elegant Script

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

Disclaimer: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage, I don't own it, P!ATD does.

Quick recap:

"Good as new." I paused for a second, "Did…Did you guys catch Sasuke?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. He's in custody with Ibiki, in an iron cell, tied down with chakra ropes, along with chains. He's not going anywhere." Naruto said smiling. I nodded.

"So. How long am I going to be in here?" I demanded.

"A few weeks young lady." The nurse said sharply, "That stunt you pulled didn't help you get out of here quicker either." I sighed and laid my head against the bed.

"This sucks." I muttered, shaking my head. "Not cool. I'm perfectly fine!" Sai snickered.

"You sound like Naruto." He laughed, "Always complaining." I shook my head.

"Nothing like that. I've got people, Tsunade will bail me out." I smiled at the nurse, "You should be on my side too. I know how much I can handle, I work here." She shook her head and walked out of the room. "Whatever…" I turned to Naruto and winked. "I never liked her anyway."

***

6 weeks later

I hadn't seen Gaara in five weeks. I was, for the lack of a better word, going crazy. The week Gaara and I had spent in the hospital, I spent everyday in his room, talking for countless hours. Then after he was released, he had to return to Suna. His parting words, more like a parting ramble, were: "I'll see you in a month or so. For the ball thing, if you still want to go. I'll um…Notify Tsunade of the exact date…It's supposed to be really formal…Tsunade's coming the night before…You should too…We should match…" He rambled on. I nodded laughing.

"Gaara, I get it." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing as he got into the carriage with Kankuro and Temari.

That had been six weeks ago, and I had just been called to Tsunade-Sama's office. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto were already there. I smiled at them, before joining the line in front of Tsunade's desk.

"The Kazekage has informed me, that the dance you all have been invited to, is taking place the day after tomorrow. We will leave in a carriage tomorrow at 6am. Clothes and supplies will be provided there." Tsunade informed us. A few minutes later we were dismissed. We all walked down to the local ramen bar together.

When we sat down, I turned to look at Naruto and Hinata.  
"So how are you two doing?" I asked, looking at their hands, wrapped together under the counter. Hinata's face turned bright red, while Naruto looked down at her and smiled.

"Great?" Naruto asked, cocking his head at her. She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed, happy that they were happy. Ino groaned loudly.

"At least your boyfriend isn't in a different country!" Ino said loudly. Both Shikamaru and I gave her a dirty look. "Well, your boyfriend's a psychopathic killer. And, he's scary." I frowned at her, as did Naruto.

"Gaara's a really nice guy." I said defensively. "And, you shouldn't bad mouth a Kazekage."

"Yeah!" Naruto said, backing me up, "If Tsunade-Sama heard you talking like that..." Hinata nodded slowly, a new blush crossed her face.

"Gaara seems pretty cool." Shikamaru added, smiling at the dirty look on Ino's face.

"Whatever." Ino sighed, eating her ramen. I did the same, finishing the meal in silence.

"Do you guys want to go shopping with me?" Ino asked, before we parted ways.

"No thanks." Shikamaru said quickly, Naruto also declined.

"I'll go." Hinata said softly.

"I think I'll pass." I said, she shrugged.

"Your loss." Ino mumbled, grabbing Hinata by the wrist. "Come on, let's go." I shrugged and turned to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Wanna hang out?" I asked, smiling at the two. They both shrugged and I followed them quietly.

"So, Sakura. You really like Gaara huh?" Naruto asked, walking behind Shikamaru. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." I admitted, smiling at him.

"That's good." Naruto said, I cocked my head. "He needs someone like you." I blushed.

"That's…really nice." I said softly. Naruto smiled.

"Deep, I know." I laughed, pushing him softly. I noticed Shikamaru had led us to a clearing, and laid down in the grass. I followed suit, Naruto on my other side.

"Clouds are so pretty." I said quietly. Shikamaru nodded.

"I spend a lot of my free time out here." He sighed, "Now that Asuma's gone." I sighed too, as did Naruto.

We must have been there for a few hours before I finally sat up. I shook Naruto awake quickly.

"I should get home…" I said, before wishing them goodbye. I walked home slowly, opening the door with the spare key.

"Hey Sakura!" My mom exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Are you going to bed?" She asked, as I walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I have to get up early." I yawned dramatically. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm going to Suna."

"Why?" She frowned, "Another mission?"

"A date actually…with the Kazekage." She smiled.

"You're going on a date? With the Kazekage? That's amazing!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "Night then."

"Night."

***  
(I was going to end it here, the chapter I mean, but I'll keep going, it's only three pages so far. XD)

***

_I couldn't move, my lips were open in a perfect circle of horror as Sasuke stood over Gaara's bleeding body._

"What did you do?" I screamed, dropping to my knees, head bowed. I began to sob uncontrollably. "Why?" I whispered. Sasuke stalked towards me, taking my head in his hands.

"Now, we can be together…forever."

***

I awoke with a start, shaking uncontrollably. I jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I looked at the clock. It was only five, I was up a half hour early. I took a shower and changed into a black hoodie and jeans. It was 5:30 now. I fidgeted around the house for a few minutes before walking to Ino's. Shikamaru and her were sitting on her front porch.

"Hey guys." I called out, shaking off the dream. "What's up?"

"I'm like sooo excited!" Ino said, a huge smile on her face,

"I'm tired." Shikamaru yawned. I laughed.

"I figured." I said, sitting down beside them. I started singing quietly to myself, while waiting for the carriage to arrive.

_Sit tight, I'm going to need you to keep time,  
Just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me.  
Good now we're making some progress,_

_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the best_

_And I believe,_

_This may call for a proper introduction,  
And, well don't you see?_

_I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue. _

"Sakura." Shikamaru said, "You have a beautiful voice." I laughed.

"Naw, you're just tired. But thanks." I smiled at him as the carriage pulled up. Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya, and Hinata were already inside. We piled in with them, and then we started our journey.

***

The ride to Suna, was long, but we arrived around 3pm. Kankuro greeted us outside the huge house. After a heavy make out session with Ino, we were led inside.

"Temari and Gaara are in a meeting." He informed us, "Temari already picked out your rooms, follow me." Kankuro dropped Ino off in a room that connected to his, Hinata and Naruto also got connecting rooms. Shikamaru was lead to a bathroom off the side of Temari's and then Kankuro led me into a gorgeous room lined with red velvet. He pulled open a curtain that led into another huge room. It was painted green with silver and black swirled trim. I looked behind me, seeing Kankuro was gone. I walked over and sat on the bed, noticing a note, written in an elegant script.

_'Sakura, I can't wait to see you.  
Everything in the closet and drawers is for you.  
–Gaara.'_

I smiled at the note, before walking over to the closet. I opened the doors, and a small gasp escaped my lips.

***

Et, fin.

For the chapter at least. :]  
What do y'all think?

2 more chapters I'm guessing.  
:'[


	12. Authors note : IMPORTANT

Author's note.

Hey everyone, it's been fun, but our story is drawing to a close.

I know, in the rating, it's rated M, for sex.

I was thinking, and, I don't really want things to go that fast between them, so I'm cutting it down to T. Sorry, for anybody who was looking forward to it, but, alas, I have to do what's best for the story. :]

Hope you guys can understand.

:]

XOXO

Chelsey.


	13. Like a Forgotton God

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: M. For sex and some violence.

Disclaimer:

***

The closet was full of gorgeous kimonos, along with shelves of jeans, sweat pants, and skirts, along with a gorgeous forest green, strapless, floor length, ball gown. I reached out and touched the smooth fabric, and ran my hand down the puffy shirt.

"I tried to get a more formal version of the dress you wore on the mission, you looked really nice in it." I swung around quickly, to see a redheaded Kazekage standing behind me in his uniform, a blush on his face. My face tinged pink too.

"T-thank you." I said softly, a smile on my face. "It's…beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the person who's going to wear it." He said, his voice hard. My smile turned into a snicker.

"That was cheesy." I said, a smirk on my face. Once again, his face mirrored mine.

"I know. Kankuro told me to say it." I laughed.

"Nice." He smiled. An actual smile. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him quickly. We both blushed again.

"How's the uh…Stab wound?" I asked, knowing it was already healed. I ran my fingers across where it was. He smiled again.

"Fine. And, your stab wound?" He nodded at my chest. I laughed.

"I would hardly call it a stab wound." I smiled, "I was fine."

"You almost died." He contradicted.

"So did you."

"Moot point."

"So, what's up with the huge closet full of clothes?" I asked, gesturing at the closet.

"Well. I wasn't exactly sure what you liked." He frowned, "So, I let Temari go shopping. Is there something you don't like? I can get something else." I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. Everything is great." I ran my hand across a black and red kimono. "This is…just…beautiful." I said, at a loss for words. There were black swirls intricately stitched into the red, creating an expensive looking affect.

"You like it?" He asked, incredulous. I turned back around to look at him. I blushed, realizing he was closer than I thought.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Temari said you wouldn't. That you don't like dark colors." I shook my head.

"I love it, but why did she buy it if she didn't think I would like it?"

"We didn't buy this one. I've had it for a long time…It was my mothers." I opened my mouth to say something. He set one finger against my lips to shush me. "She told me to give it to someone I care about."

"Gaara." I said softly, "You should really keep it." He shook his head.

"I care deeply about you Sakura. I want you to have it." He smiled, "Will you wear it to dinner tonight?" I smiled too.

"Sure. When's that?"

"Like. Now." He said, I laughed.

"Okay. I'll get ready then." He nodded.

"I should probably get ready too." He started to walk away.

"Hey, Gaara-Sa-" He gave me the death glare. "Sorry, um…Can I…" I didn't wait for a reply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to press my lips against his softly. He stood still for a second, surprised, before kissing me back. His lips moved against mine, gently. Finally he pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry." I quickly apologized, turning away, my face red.

"I didn't mind." His face was as red as mine was when I looked back at him. "I'll meet you in my room…The bathroom's shared, so just walk in this door. When you take a shower or anything, just lock both doors." I nodded. He walked through the door, shutting it behind him. I pulled the kimono off the hanger and changed into it. To my surprise, it fit perfect. The sleeves came to a point on top of my middle knuckle, it had a small loop on the other side for me to slip my middle finger through on each side. It showed some cleavage, and came down to the middle of my thigh. I walked into the bathroom, where Gaara was standing. He had his bare back to me, facing a mirror with a brush in his hand. He must have seen my reflection, because he turned around, a small smile on his face. I gasped. His chest was chiseled out of stone, metaphorically speaking. His pale body was perfect, like a forgotten god.

"Hey. Did you need in here?" His voice was low, husky. He took in my appearance. "It fits." I nodded and smiled, trying to pry my eyes away from his body.

"Do you have a brush?" I asked, pulling my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in. My shaggy pink hair fell past my shoulders in messy waves. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a brush wrapped in plastic. I laughed and ripped it open. "Thanks." I brushed out my hair before turning to him. He was looking at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "I couldn't find shoes." I admitted, a smile still on my face. It broke his concentration. He chuckled, grabbing my wrist and leading back into my room. At the bottom of the closet, the shelf turned out to be a drawer, organized with tons of shoes.

"Try these." He said, handing me a pair of red strappy lace heels. I frowned, but pulled them on. "You look great." I smiled.

"Is dinner here always this formal?" I asked, walking around in a circle, trying to get used to the heels.

"Only when we have all the country leaders eating with us." I gulped. "One last thing. Close your eyes." He sat me on the bed. I closed my eyes and heard him walk into the other room. I felt the bed move as he sat down behind me, laying something cold against my throat. "Open them." I gasped again, there was a silver chain wrapped around my throat, with a ruby surrounded by diamonds sitting on the hollow of my throat.

"It's…" I just shook my head, and threw my arms around his neck again.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, kissing me on the forehead. I smiled again.

"Thank you." He nodded and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go." He pulled me towards his room, sliding on a white shirt and a red tie, then a black tuxedo jacket. I inwardly groaned, but he still looked dashing from the contrast of the black against his pale skin.

He carefully held onto my arm as he led me down the long staircase, insuring I didn't topple to my death. I sighed as I hobbled to the table where everyone was already seated. Gaara sat at the head of the table with me next to him. The courses came and went with boring conversation. Most of the time, I just stared at Gaara's utter perfection next to me. The evening seemed to take forever before we were excused to our rooms. Gaara led me back up, as the house was huge, and I had already gotten lost once. Gaara walked me to my door. He wrapped his arms around me for a hug, but I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered in his ear. I walked into the room, searching through cabinets until I found a shirt to sleep in. I curled up in the warm bed, and quickly drifted to sleep.

***

Almost done. :'[


	14. In A Warm Embrace

Title: When the Fire Burned Out

Description: Sakura is crushed after the second loss of Sasuke, but she won't let anyone see the pain besides her best friend Sai. When her next mission leads her through a crash course of love, then to the pain she's been avoiding, can she depend on her friends to lead her back to sanity?

Rating: T.

Authors note:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music in this chapter. All credit will be given at the end of the chapter.

***

"Sakura…" Gaara whispered, gently shaking my shoulder. "Sakura, you have to get up." I opened my eyes slowly and rolled over.

"You have to get up!" I said groggily, looking up at his face. He smiled. I reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to my level. "Sit with me." He looked at the clock and sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. I noticed he was already dressed, in a tuxedo, with a green tie this time. "What time is it?"

"Almost three. You missed breakfast." He said apologetically. "And lunch." He quickly added. I laughed quietly. I sat up and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What time is the dance thingy?"

"It starts at six, but I have to be there to greet guests at five." I nodded. "So, you should probably get up, and ready." I sighed and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a low thud. I blushed, remembering I wasn't wearing pants. He laughed softly, his face was covered with a blush, like mine. "There were pajamas in the drawer next to your bed." My face grew darker.

"Oh." I grinned, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I turned on the shower and stepped in, taking my time. Eventually I stepped out, wrapping a large black towel around myself and drying my hair quickly with the other, leaving it messy around my face. I walked over to the door and opened it, to my surprise the young Kazekage was laying on my bed, eyes closed. He cracked one, his face grew red at my appearance, as did mine.

"Good morning sunshine." He murmured, noticing that I was actually awake.

"Hey." I walked over to the closet and pulling out the dress, I turned around, noticing his eyes were closed again. I opened the drawer above the shoe cabinet, and looked at the contents, my face extremely red as I slowly picked up the first item on top, lingerie. I quickly set it to the side, as I sifted through the thongs and thin brassiere. I finally settled on a less revealing green set to match the dress. I shoved them inside the dress, before walking back into the bathroom. I quickly changed, and looked in the mirrors surrounding the room. I brushed out my hair, then walked back out.

"Temari is good." He mumbled, now sitting up once more. "It looks great." I laughed, a smile on my face as I walked over and sat next to him.

"Nothing but the best for the Kazekage right?" He chuckled softly. "Do I have to wear heels?" I demanded, looking towards my closet. He nodded, laughing again. "Come on! They're like a death trap!"

"I'm sorry." He said softly, "Temari will kill us both if you don't." I smiled.

"Well…I don't want that. So, I'll wear them." I said, walking over to the shoe drawer and pulling out the green ones. Once again, they were stilettos, which were probably going to cause my death. I slipped them on quickly, before standing up and turning towards him.

"Happy?" I demanded, turning around in a circle. He smiled.

"Very. But, could you try not to fall down the stairs and kill yourself?" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever." I muttered. He looked up at me, trying to tell if I was mad or not.

"I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Let's go." I said suddenly, "Where are the others?"

"In the den." He informed me, I followed him to the stairs, where I teleported down them quickly. He laughed, walking down them easily. I waited for him, then he led me to the den. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch talking quietly…well, Hinata was at least, Temari and Shikamaru were loudly playing Shogi, and Kankuro and Ino were making out in a large comfy looking chair. I sighed and sat next to Naruto on the couch. Gaara sat next to me stiffly.

"You're up!" Naruto said loudly, a huge grin on his face. "We were starting to worry." I laughed.

"Haha. No, I just slept in." I yawned, for emphasis. "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Naruto answered for them both. I heard a low moan, I stole a glance at Ino and Kankuro. Kankuro had his hand cupped around Ino's breast through the bright red dress she was wearing. I sighed.

"Do you need this?" I asked, picking up a heavy paperweight.

"No, why?" Gaara said puzzled. I turned around and chucked it at Kankuro's head. It hit him with a dull thud, followed by loud cursing.

"What the hell?!" He demanded turning around to look at us. "What was that for?!" I snickered, as did Gaara.

"Yeah forehead!" Ino yelled, a pout on her face.

"Come on guys, keep it down!" Temari said, focused on the game she was playing.

"Shut up and get a room, pig." I hissed, agitated at the familiar nickname.

"Fine forehead, I will." She stormed out, grabbing Kankuro by the wrist and dragging him out of the room.

"Bye pig." I mumbled, turning back around.

"THANK GOD!" Naruto yelled, a grin on his face. "That was so annoying!" I laughed.

"How long have they been making out?"

"Like…Three hours!" Naruto sighed.

"Man, I was here for thirty seconds before it got annoying." I smirked. "Poor you two."

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed smiling. Naruto was wearing a tux with a lavender tie to match Hinata's dress. "Hey Gaara, do you have any ramen?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Gaara said, gesturing towards the door.

"Can I have some?" He asked, a pout on his lips.

"I don't care."

"Yay!" Naruto said, jumping up and running towards the door.

"Oy! Naruto!" I said quickly. "Can you make me some too? I'm starving."

"Sure Sakura-Chan!" Naruto ran down the hallway, singing about Ramen. I turned towards Hinata.

"So, how long have you liked Naruto?" I asked casually, triggering a blush.

"S-s-since we were Genin." She admitted, face growing redder. "Thanks Sakura."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance to tell him." I smiled.

"You would have told him eventually." I said softly, smiling. She shook her head quickly. "Yes you would of." She shrugged, face red again. Naruto ran back in a few minutes later, carrying two bowls of ramen. I took one and ate it quickly before handing the bowl back to Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem."

"What time is it?" I turned towards Gaara. He looked at the clock again.

"It's…4:30, we should probably get going." He said, standing up. I followed suit, Naruto and Hinata followed us.

"Temari, could you go find Kankuro and Ino, we're leaving now." Gaara said, snapping his fingers trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, yeah." Temari sighed, brushing his hand away and standing up. I heard her race up the stairs, and kick the door. "Time to go!!!!" She screamed, running back down the stairs. "Happy?" She asked, sitting back down to the board. She moved a few pieces. "I win! "She yelled, in Shikamaru's face. "I WIN!"

"Impossible!" Shikamaru hissed, staring at the game board.

"…" Said the Gaara.

"…" Said I.

"…" Said the Naruto

"…" Said the Hinata

"HAHAHAHA!" Said the Temari…

***

We arrived at the dance, which was held in a big ballroom near the border of Suna. It was decorated formally, with a buffet and lots of tables. There was a very long one on one side of the wall, which Gaara led me too. Tsunade and Jiraya followed us. Gaara sat on the end, followed by me, then Tsunade and Jiraya.

"All of the Kage will sit at this table with their dates." Gaara explained, gesturing towards the table.

"Ahh. Okay." I nodded. I stood there awkwardly staring at him.

"Do you…want to sit down?" I looked over at the table he gestured at.

"Uhh. Sure." I followed him to the table and smiled as he pulled out the chair for me.  
"Thanks." He nodded.

"It's tradition isn't it? Being a gentleman?" I laughed softly and nodded. He smiled again, sitting down beside me.

"FUCK!" I heard a voice scream from the hallway. "You IDIOT!" A loud slap echoed through the room.

"Calm down woman!" I recognized Shikamaru say, he slowly came into view, backing away from a very pissed off Temari.

"I _just _got my nails done, and YOU BROKE ONE!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelped as she grabbed at his collar.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled, grabbing her before she tackled the younger Chunin. "Calm down!" She frowned and sat down in a seat, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Shikamaru hesitantly sat down across from her, sighing at her fuming face.

"You're sooo lucky Gaara doesn't let me bring my fan to these anymore." She said, a smirk coming to her lips. Shikamaru gulped.

A few minutes later, people started filing in, some filing the table for the Kage, and the rest sitting in the tables to the side. The "party" started out with a quick meeting over dinner amongst the Kage. I listened, intrigued by the plans of the different villages, to work together to take down rogue ninjas. After the dinner, it really became a party. Beautiful waltz music was playing and a lot of people were dancing, including Temari and Shikamaru, who apparently made up.

"So. Do these things happen often, the balls and stuff?" I asked, Gaara and I were the only ones still at the Kage table.

"Occasionally. This is the first time I've had a date though." He said, a blush covered his face again. I smiled.

"I don't see why."

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyes guarded.

"I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous, you're sweet, you'd be the perfect boyfriend." My face turned bright red as I said the last part. He smiled.

"Would you like me to be your boyfriend?" He asked, it was teasing, but with a serious undertone.

"I would love nothing more." His eyes brightened, and a big smile crossed his face. I laughed. "Careful there, don't hurt yourself." He laughed softly.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, as the song playing drew to a close. I nodded, starting to fall as I stood up. He caught me with one hand, leading me out to the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him to keep me in a standing position. Once again, he easily led me through an intricate waltz. After three songs, he led me back to the table.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" I asked, his hand finding mine under the table.

"Lessons."

"I felt like a little girl again, standing on my fathers' feet." He laughed.

"You look anything but." He gave my hand a soft squeeze, I smiled. We sat there for the rest of the time, alternating between sitting and dancing until the guest started to leave.

"Let's get out of here." He said, rising to his feet. "I want to show you something." I followed him out the door and into a limousine. It drove back to the mansion. He led me up the stairs, into his room, and into his huge closet, without a word.

"You wanted to show me your closet?" I asked, skeptically. He laughed, sliding a panel away, from the ceiling. He stood up on the step and pulled himself through the hole. I looked at him doubtfully as he reached down to pull me up, he did so, effortlessly. He pulled me through another hallway, and out a door. The sight before me was beautiful. The night sky was full of stars, the moon was huge and full.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked softly. He led me over to a large pile of blankets laid across the roof, facing the sky. He sat down on the blankets and patted the spot beside him. I quickly and eagerly dropped down beside him. He lowered himself down under the blankets, I followed suit.

"It's…amazing." I sighed, laying my head on his chest hesitantly. He nodded. We laid there in silence for awhile, I stared at the stars and listened to the calming sound of his breathing and heartbeat. Eventually I moved my head onto the pillow behind me, Gaara wrapped his arms around me gently.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said softly in my ear. I turned around to face him, and pressed my lips against his softly. There was no hesitation this time as his lips started to move against mine. The kiss broke a minute later, with a soft gasp from me, I snuggled against his chest and slowly drifted to sleep in a warm embrace.

Et fin.  
That's all folks. Hope you liked it.  
Should I add an epilogue to it, to tell what happens with everyone in the future?  
Review please.


End file.
